Tuer le jour, aimer la nuit, ou le contraire
by Szeifer
Summary: Leonardo da Vinci a un plan pour séduire Ezio, mais il devrait savoir que l'Assassin est un maître en la matière... Mention de lime.


En exclusivité pour vous, voici un OS d'EzioLéo qui présente une particularité... Vous verrez en lisant.

Assassin's Creed est la propriété d'Ubisoft.

* * *

><p><strong>Florence, 1477, Atelier de Leonardo da Vinci<strong>

C'était un jour comme les autres à l'Atelier. Le maître avançait ses toiles, les apprentis accomplissaient leurs tâches plus ou moins ingrates et la cuisinière préparait déjà ses fourneaux, alors que midi était encore loin. Des pigeons roucoulaient sur le toit, des gens passaient dans la rue, et d'une manière générale, la vie suivait son cours à Firenze.

Leonardo peaufinait de minuscules détails que personne n'allait remarquer sur le vase de _La Madone à l'œillet_. Il était plutôt fier du résultat, et espérait que Verrocchio partagerait son enthousiasme. Alors qu'il surlignait les torsades du verre, il entendit un claquement sur le toit, et les pigeons qui s'envolaient bruyamment. Un fin sourire aux lèvres, le maître peintre attendit que son visiteur rentre en se glissant par la fenêtre.

"Allons, Ezio. Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de passer par la porte ?"

Ezio fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, souriant. Léonardo avait un immense avantage : il ne s'étonnait de rien et ne critiquait rien. Certes, dans les mœurs de l'époque, sa noblesse compensait son statut d'Assassin, lui donnant même un côté épique. Mais ça n'empêchait pas les gens de se méfier, de le craindre ou de le détester. Donc Leonardo avait vraiment cette qualité. Quoi qu'il arrive, sa porte (ou sa fenêtre) sera toujours ouverte à l'Assassin.

"Je dois t'avouer que si je rentre par la fenêtre, c'est uniquement parce que j'arrivais par les toits, et que je n'avais ni la patience ni l'envie de descendre."

Leonardo sourit, puis fit signe à son ami d'approcher. Celui-ci obéit, hésitant. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il se sentait toujours étrange en présence du maître peintre. Peut-être parce qu'il était un esprit très particulier. Son génie, sa gentillesse, sa tolérance, son amitié. Tout cela formait une personnalité très particulière, et Ezio ne savait pas réellement comment agir avec Leonardo. Sans compter d'autres pensées, plus floues, plus troubles, au fond de sa tête. Des pensées dont il n'avait pas conscience, mais qui troublaient son jugement.

_La Madone à l'œillet_, bien qu'inachevée, promettait déjà d'être un chef-d'œuvre. La Madone y était vêtue comme une reine, de vêtements très élégants, et portait la coiffure complexe d'une noble dame. Ezio lui trouvait l'air sage et bienveillante.

"Qu'en dis-tu ?" demanda Leonardo en posant ses pinceaux.

"C'est vraiment une jolie femme, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ça que tu veux savoir."

"Non, en effet. La beauté féminine est un passionnant sujet de discussion, mais ce n'est pas mon plus grand intérêt... Enfin bref." reprit-il en s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon couvert de tâches d'essence de térébenthine. "Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?"

"J'ai besoin de tes lumières, mon ami." Ezio sortit une feuille de parchemin de son sac. "Même en y passant la nuit, je n'ai pas réussi à en décoder une ligne. Il faut croire que la cryptographie n'est pas mon fort." Leonardo lui prit des mains et vit qu'il s'agissait encore d'une page du Codex.

"Chacun son travail. Le tien est de punir des coupables, le mien de m'user sur de vieux parchemins."

Ezio eu un léger sourire, puis regarda Leonardo poser le parchemin sur sa table de travail. Il commença aussitôt à noter des choses sur une feuille qui trainait et à faire des calculs incompréhensibles pour le jeune homme.

"Ton tableau ne risque rien ? Je veux dire, il va sécher pendant que tu ne travaille pas dessus..."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. La peinture à l'huile peut mettre des jours à sécher. J'ai tout le temps de la retravailler si je le veux."

Ezio se tu, s'appuyant contre la fenêtre, regardant la vie s'écouler dehors.

De son côté, Leonardo grattait sa feuille de calcul, déchiffrant le complexe code qui protégeait les secrets du parchemins. Mais seule une partie de son esprit se concentrait là-dessus. L'autre pensait à Ezio.

Leonardo avait déjà eu des relations troubles avec certains de ses modèles, hommes ou femmes, mais il savait bien qu'il désirait autre chose d'Ezio. Il savait aussi (à force de regarder les réactions de l'Assassin) que ce dernier était troublé en sa présence. Que ce fut un signe d'attraction, même faible, Leonardo en était sûr. Qu'Ezio n'en n'ai même pas conscience, c'était évident. Et qu'il ne tenait qu'à Leonardo de faire évoluer les choses, ça aussi, c'était évident.

Et c'était là que le bas blessait. Leonardo ne doutait qu'il réussirait à séduire Ezio, ou du moins à éveiller son intérêt pour lui. En revanche, il craignait les répercussions pour Ezio lui-même. S'avouer qu'on aimait un homme, se lancer dans une aventure aussi dangereuse et incertaine, garder ainsi un secret si lourd. Leonardo savait faire tout cela, il l'avait appris à la dure, mais Ezio ? Et puis, il était jeune. Dix-huit ans à peine, quand le peintre en affichait vingt-cinq. Et puis, il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça.

Mais Leonardo avait un petit côté obstiné, et ce côté-là semblait déterminé à séduire Ezio. Voir lui faire sa déclaration. Voir l'embrasser. Voir faire des choses autrement plus cochonnes qu'un baiser.

Presque sans qu'il s'en rende compte, un plan de séduction naquit dans son esprit. Un plan génial, bien entendu. Quel serait l'intérêt d'être un génie si on ne peut pas se servir de ses talents pour ce genre de choses ?

...

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, Leonardo posa un point final à sa traduction. Il appela Ezio pour lui expliquer ses découvertes, et celui-ci arriva, toujours avec cette légère gêne que seul le peintre pouvait voir. L'Assassin s'appuya sur ses mains, à un coin du bureau, tandis que Leonardo se plaçait de l'autre côté. Il lui détailla toutes les informations contenues dans le parchemin. Ezio hochait la tête, ne demandant rien et se contentant d'assimiler les informations.

"C'est vraiment passionnant, tout ça, déclara Leonardo à la fin. Tout un monde de combat, de techniques et de secrets interdits contenus dans ces parchemins... Ce doit être formidable à vivre."

Ezio baissa la tête, l'air sombre.

"Oh ! Excuses-moi, Ezio, se rattrapa le peintre. Je sais bien que ta vie n'est pas facile, et que tu donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir dans le passé. Je... On oublie ça, d'accord ?"

"Ce n'est rien, Leonardo. L'univers dans lequel je vis est sombre, mais fascinant. Même si, comme tu l'as dit, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le quitter, il n'est pas si désagréable à vivre."

"Une fois qu'on s'est assuré qu'aucun garde mal luné ne va vous tirer une flèche dans le dos, sûrement."

Ezio rit, et Leonardo aussi. Première étape du plan : faire qu'Ezio ai envie de revenir plus souvent. En le faisant rire comme cela, c'était bien parti.

"Tu comptes rester longtemps à Firenze ?"

"J'ai quelques affaires à mener, répondit l'Assassin en restant dans le vague. Lorenzo da Medici a besoin de moi pour éliminer la vermine de sa ville."

"La vermine ?"

"Des gens qui contestent son pouvoir et tentent de répandre le chaos dans la ville."

"Ce sont tous des imbéciles. Ils ne se rendent guère compte que si Firenze est aussi glorieuse et développée, c'est uniquement grâce aux Medici. On l'a surnommée _"la Fille de Rome"_, tu savais ?"

"Non, je l'ignorais, admit Ezio."

"Et même dans cette situation, il y a encore des mécontents qui trouvent à protester. Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Qu'on retourne aux temps primitifs ?"

Ezio rit de nouveau, puis la cloche de l'église proche sonna dix heures. L'Assassin décida de ne pas importuner son ami plus longtemps.

"Je vais devoir te laisser, Leonardo. Encore merci pour la page."

"Mais de rien. Reviens quand tu veux, même si tu n'as pas besoin de mes talents."

"Je n'y manquerai pas !"

Leonardo retourna à ses pinceaux, l'air satisfait. Première étape accomplie.

...

A peine trois jours plus tard, un soir, on frappa à la porte de l'Atelier. Leonardo alla ouvrir, s'interrogeant sur qui pouvait lui rendre visite si tard dans la journée. Ce quelqu'un n'était autre qu'Ezio lui-même.

"Mon ami ! Tu es revenu vite. Tu as déjà trouver une autre page ?"

"Malheureusement, répondit l'Assassin."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?"

"N'ai-je pas le droit de profiter de la compagnie de mes amis ?"

"Si, bien sûr. Mais entre, ne reste pas dehors comme ça."

Ezio entra et s'assis sur le fauteuil que lui désignait Leonardo. Le peintre sortit de son garde-manger avec un flacon de vin et des verres. Il servit une grande rasade à Ezio et un peu moins pour lui-même. Il n'aimait pas tant que ça le vin. L'Assassin but une gorgée et hocha la tête.

"C'est un alcool de grande qualité."

"Le revers de la médaille, dans un sens. On me paie une misère mais on m'offre des cadeaux somptueux."

"Vraiment... Quand je pense que certains envie les artistes. Ils ne savent vraiment pas de quoi ils parlent."

Leonardo eut un sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Ezio aussi détendu. Peut-être que celui-ci commençait à accepter son intérêt pour le peintre ? En tout cas, ça facilitait la suite du plan de séduction de Leonardo.

"Dis-moi, Ezio, comment vont ta sœur et ta mère ? Je n'ai aucune nouvelles d'elles depuis votre départ pour Monteriggioni."

Ezio s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

"Elles vont bien... dans l'ensemble. Claudia gère les comptes de la villa. Cela lui demande beaucoup de travail, mais elle est courageuse. Quand à mère..."

Il ferma les yeux.

"Elle n'arrive pas à se remettre du choc. Elle passe ses journée à prier, sans dire un mot. Je ne sais pas si..."

Leonardo se mordit la langue. Il venait de faire une belle sottise, tiens.

"Désolé, Ezio."

"Désolé pour quelle raison ?" Ezio était sincèrement surpris.

"Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça. Excuse-moi."

L'Assassin se détendit.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, voyons. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit."

Leonardo hocha la tête. Il voyait bien qu'Ezio souffrait de tout ça, mais le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que la pitié, surtout la sienne, lui ferait encore plus de mal. Tout de même, quel idiot il faisait. Tenter de plaire à Ezio et réveiller tout ses mauvais souvenirs.

"Si jamais mon travail m'en laisse le temps, je tenterais de vous rendre une visite, un jour."

"Ce serait... formidable." approuva Ezio.

Leonardo ne su quel sens donner à cette phrase.

La phase deux du plan consistait en laisser sous-entendre à Ezio que le peintre avait un certain intérêt pour lui. Mais suite à cette phrase, Leonardo se demanda brièvement si Ezio n'était pas en train de le dépasser dans son plan. Il en était bien capable, surtout s'il avait effectivement admit d'éventuels sentiments amoureux envers l'artiste.

Après une brève réflexion, Leonardo décida de poursuivre son plan de drague comme si de rien n'était. Si Ezio avait déjà réalisé ses sentiments, il comprendrait plus vite où le maître peintre voulait en venir et le tour serait joué. Sinon, tant pis, il prendrait la longue route. Mais la patience est une vertu, autant pour les Assassins que pour les artistes.

"Tu travailles toujours sur ton tableau ? La Madone ?" demanda Ezio.

"Oui et non. J'ai posé un glacis qui mettra des jours à sécher, aussi suis-je résigné à attendre."

Ezio hocha la tête sans répondre. Il but une gorgée du vin, l'alcool laissant un goût sucré dans sa gorge.

"Du moins espéras-je passer une bonne nuit. Mais une vingtaine de gardes se sont donnés le mot pour retourner le quartier, et avec tant de bruit... Même les fêtes sur le parvis de l'église n'en font pas autant !"

"Je sais à quel point ils étaient bruyants, répondit Ezio avec un sourire en coin. Ils étaient juste derrière moi."

Il y eut une seconde de silence, où Leonardo dévisagea, stupéfait, l'Assassin qui souriait toujours. Puis le peintre éclata de rire. Ezio le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

"Tu devrais avoir honte, Ezio. Tu as privé un quartier entier de Firenze de sa tranquillité nocturne !"

"Il n'y a aucune tranquillité nocturne là où je passe..."

Ezio avait dit cette phrase avec un tel air de séducteur maléfique que Leonardo s'arrêta de rire.

...

Il y eu un silence, moqueur et tranquille au début, puis long et vaguement inconfortable à la fin. Leonardo refusait de voir le moindre sous-entendu dans cette phrase, mais les faits étaient là. Ezio, lui, savourait tranquillement son petit effet. Il ne voulait pas se moquer de Leonardo, non. Simplement lui rendre ce qu'il lui avait donné. Vous pensiez vraiment qu'Ezio Auditore da Firenze ne remarquerait pas une tentative de drague envers lui ?

Leonardo finit par se ressaisir. Il décida, après une telle phrase, de tenter le tout pour le tout. Au diable le plan subtil, place à l'affrontement direct.

"Tu n'aurais pas le cœur de priver un artiste de sommeil deux nuits de suite ?" demanda Leonardo avec un air timide qui ne pouvait que faire fondre Ezio.

"Je ne suis là que pour te faire plaisir, Maestro. Si tu ne désires rien de moi cette nuit, je m'en vais."

Leonardo eu un léger ricanement. Ezio fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?"

"Si tu pensais que j'allais te saisir le bras en criant _"Non, Ezio, ne part pas !"_ telle une de ces demoiselles que tu séduisais près du marché, c'est que tu me sous-estimes beaucoup, mon ami."

Les gens avaient tendance à l'oublier, mais Leonardo était un beau parleur capable de saisir les rouages des phrases de ses adversaires et de les retourner à son avantage. Utile, quand il rencontrait un mécène potentiel mais trop acariâtre. Ezio n'arrivait même pas à se fâcher.

"Mes excuses. Je ne pensais pas à te sous-estimer."

"Ce n'est rien, Ezio. C'est un chemin difficile."

L'Assassin haussa les épaules, manière de signifier que cela n'avait aucune importance et qu'il n'avait pas peur. Quelque part au fond de lui restait le gamin frondeur, fier comme un coq et avide d'adrénaline. Il saurait gérer.

Leonardo en fut soulagé. Il avait grillé les étapes trois, quatre et cinq de son plan mais il avait enfin Ezio. Il fallait espérer que cela en vaille réellement la peine, mais comme dans toute relation amoureuse, la réponse ne se dévoilerait qu'au fil du temps. En revanche, il avait bien envie de vérifier quelque chose là, maintenant et tout de suite, et vu l'air de chat satisfait et tentateur d'Ezio, ils devaient penser à la même chose. Si sa crédibilité n'avait été en jeu, Leonardo s'en serait frotté les mains avec un air ravi.

"Je l'embrasse d'abord, le lit ensuite, décida le peintre. Et c'est moi qui mène le bal."

...

Plus tard, écrasé, limite étouffé, par quelqu'un qu'il avait toujours prit pour un poids plume, Ezio se promit trois choses.

D'abord, il tuerait quiconque insinuerait qu'il avait été en dessous cette nuit.

Ensuite, la prochaine fois, il userait de tous ses talents, absolument _tous, _pour que Leonardo ne lui brise pas le... les reins.

Et enfin, si jamais Paola ou n'importe qui d'autre lui disait encore que Leonardo da Vinci était un garçon timide et pas entreprenant, il lui rirait au nez.

* * *

><p>La <em>Madone à l'oeillet<em> a été peinte en 1476, mais elle me parlait plus que les tableaux de l'année suivante.

Toutes les remarques sur la peinture à l'huile, les glacis et le travail dans un atelier sont vérifiés. Par contre, le fait que Leonardo soit payé une misère est une simple exagération de sa part. Aucun artiste de la Renaissance italienne n'avait de si gros problèmes d'argent.

C'était : Le premier OS EzioLéo avec Leonardo au dessus du fandom français ! On applaudit bien fort !

Vous voulez un lemon ?


End file.
